


5:21 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced from his recent injuries and attempted to stand.





	5:21 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell winced from his recent injuries and attempted to stand before he wondered if he was going to live long enough to view the sun.

THE END


End file.
